


Coming Flood

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompt Fest [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Distracting kisses, Fluff, Looming Natural Disasters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: A kiss prompt request from tumblr, Luke and Bodhi in the Stone and Sand Universe.Bodhi was quickly beginning to reconsider the importance of the paperwork. Still, he tried to push through and finish his thought about tax breaks for using local materials. His efforts were not helped by a kiss at the sensitive spot behind his ear, another at the ridge of his cheek, and another brushed against his temple.





	Coming Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



Bodhi looked up to find Luke glaring at him. 

"Ah…" Bodhi looked around for an explanation and failed to find one. "Sorry." 

Luke gave an exasperated gesture that encompassed the holo floating over Bodhi's desk, the weather radar displaying along the far wall, the stream of reports from the Engineering Corp, and Bodhi's hunch over the keypad. "This isn't resting." 

"I know." 

"You have been working nine days straight. You promised me you were going to take a day off." 

"I know." Bodhi leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. "But you were off on your Force Camping Trip—"

"Meditative experience." 

"Right. And the floods are coming in four days, Luke. I couldn't just stay at the house and fret." 

Luke circled around Bodhi's desk and laid his hands on Bodhi's shoulders, soft kiss against the top of his head. "I know the rains are dangerous. But you've been preparing for months now. You need to be rested for when they actually come." Luke said for the seventh time in the last two months. He was right. Bodhi knew he was right. 

"I know. But!" Bodhi rallied, "It was just while you were out. Now you are back and I will absolutely go home and let you tuck me into bed." 

Bodhi braced his arms against the chair handles, preparing to stand up, before getting sidetracked stared back at his personal display. The thank-you letter to the civic groups for their donation of emergency preparedness supplies could probably wait, but he was so close to being done…

Luke laughed and squeezed Bodhi's shoulders. "I can wait. Finish what you're doing, it'll just stress you out otherwise. I'm waiting here, though." Luke withdrew with a parting pat, settling back into the chair across the desk from Bodhi. He kicked his feet up on the desk, and closed his eyes. 

Within a few minutes Bodhi had finished the letter, and looked up to find Luke twitching slightly, soundly asleep in the chair across from him. Bodhi looked at Luke, back over at his display, and pulled up a new blank datasheet. 

Bodhi was four pages into a preparatory offer for offworld construction businesses when he became aware of Luke's hand against his forearm, fingers slowly stroking toward the elbow. "That's not what you were working on before." 

Bodhi licked his lips and declined to answer. Luke made an amused noise and shook his head. "You're lucky I love you." 

"I'm nearly done." 

"Mmm-hmm." Luke laid a kiss along the top of Bodhi's shoulder, over his robe. 

"Just a couple more pages." 

"That's fine." Luke's voice was deceptively sweet. The next kiss landed along Bodhi's neck, just above the robe. "I know this is important," he whispered against Bodhi's skin. 

Bodhi was quickly beginning to reconsider the importance of the paperwork. Still, he tried to push through and finish his thought about tax breaks for using local materials. His efforts were not helped by a kiss at the sensitive spot behind his ear, another at the ridge of his cheek, and another brushed against his temple. 

As Bodhi struggled through trying to remember which local industries would be most impacted by the floodwaters rolling in, Luke's hands went to Bodhi's collar, tugging the robes loose enough that he could tease reach under the edge and trace his fingers along Bodhi's sternum. 

Bodhi gave up then, collapsing back against Luke, who gave a warm chuckle. "Don't you have paperwork to do?" he teased as his kisses moved down the other side of Bodhi's head, at the corner of his eye, along his jaw, mouth sliding down the neck to kiss the shoulder again, this time under the robes. 

Bodhi groaned, pulling Luke around the chair as Bodhi pushed back. The plush seat was large enough that Luke could follow Bodhi's tugging to climb on the chair along with him, Bodhi's thighs bracketed by Luke's knees. "Hey there," Bodhi said, running his hands along Luke's calves. 

"Giving up?" Luke asked innocently, leaning down. 

"Yes." Bodhi tipped up for a kiss, and Luke leaned down, his lips warm against Bodhi's…chin. 

Bodhi glared at Luke, who maintained his innocent smile. He settled down on Bodhi's lap and leaned in again, kissing Bodhi's right eyebrow, then his left, then the center of his forehead. Luke's fingers snuck under Bodhi's collar again, palms curling around Bodhi's shoulder, pushing Bodhi back against the chair. 

Bodhi tried to catch Luke's lips, but Luke dodged, Bodhi catching the underside of Luke's chin. Bodhi pulled back in exasperation and Luke placed a defiant little peck on Bodhi's nose. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone to do your paperwork." 

"That's the last thing on my mind, Luke." Bodhi's hands tensed along Luke's hips. His voice was rough with want, entirely and thoroughly distracted. "Please. Kiss me." 

"Well when you ask so nicely…" Luke trailed off as he leaned down, placing a soft kiss against Bodhi's lips, warm and welcome. Luke pulled back a bit. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, Luke." Bodhi leaned in and took another kiss, revelling in the feeling of having Luke close. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> From a kiss prompt over on [tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) giving me an excuse to write some more Jedhan politics. And kisses.


End file.
